Atomix
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Atomix has a humanoid robotic appearance that's a bit taller than Ultimate Humungousaur. He has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green liquid with dark green spheres, these spheres constantly move on Atomix. He has the same liquid on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth dosen't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. Atomix wears the Omnitrix symbol on his green and white belt. Personality Atomix acts with a kind of 'righteous' personality, and speaks to others with proper titles, such as referring to Max as 'grandfather,' and Gwen as 'cousin.' Atomix names his attacks, much like a character from an anime show. Powers and Abilities *'Atomic Energy Blasts: '''Atomix can create atomic blasts, which can do a deadly amount of damage to its surroundings, from his hands. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!"http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/504351882223829472 NewAlien.gif|Atomic Blasts Atomix Raming Speed Flying.png|Flight AToMIx ShEIld.png|Energy Manipulation Atomix Punch.png|Radiation Atomix_Preparing_To_Do_Nucuuler_Winner.png|Nuclear Winner *'Heat Generation: 'Atomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. *'Super Strength: 'Atomix is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch. *'Radiokinesis: 'Atomix possesses radiokinesis. *'Flight: 'Atomix is capable of flight. Atomix's main attacks are 'Fissile Whistle' (a flying ramming attack) and 'Nuclear Winner' (a massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey and other enemies and also devastate the surrounding areas). History Original Series *In another timeline, Atomix was mentioned in ''Ken 10 as one of Ben 10,000's aliens. To Ken's disappointment, it was not one of the aliens in his Omnitrix given to him by Ben. Omniverse * Atomix made his debut in For a Few Brains More, where he was unlocked accidentally by Azmuth and defeated Albedo as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur and Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''For a Few Brains More'' (first appearance) Naming and Translations Trivia *Atomix was first seen in the new season's sneak peek of Ben 10: Omniverse. *The way Atomix charges his attacks is based on Goku's Kamehameha chant from the series Dragon Ball, but sounds like the "Homina Homina Homina" exclamation of Ralph Kramden from "The Honeymooners".http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/505790441791190537 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien(the first being Alien X) . **This statement is reinforced by the fact that Atomix is so far the only un-evolved alien form that can defeat two Ultimate forms with ease. *Unlike Ben's other aliens, Atomix was named by Azmuth. *Like Rath, Atomix gives names to his attacks and moves. They, coincidentally, are both voiced by John DiMaggio. *Atomix refers to people by a title or his relation with them, calling Max "grandfather" and Gwen "cousin". *Atomix's voice is very similar to Aquaman from "Batman: The Brave and The Bold", both of whom are voiced by John DiMaggio. *As shown in Ken 10, Atomix is Ken's favorite alien as Atomix was the first alien Ken wanted to turn into. *Similar to Big Chill , Brainstorm, Ultimate Echo Echo and Lodestar in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Atomix's mouth doesn't move when he talks. See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Flying Aliens Category:Large Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens